Caoraich
Caoraiches '''are a kind of mutated sheep, found in The London Wasteland. They are commonly used as livestock, for their meat, wool and milk. Background Caoraiches are presumed to be mutated from pre-war sheep, and have mutated be conjoined twins. Because of this, they are easy to farm for their wool, meat and milk. Biology Caoraiches are descended from pre-war sheep, and one of the only major differences between the now-extinct sheep, and them, is that caoraiches are almost always born Siamese twins (although there have been a small number of Siamese triplets). Some caoraiches have mutated to give off glowing rays of radiation, similarly to Glowing Deathclaws, or Glowing Ones. Caoraiches typically have trouble avoiding predators, as the two bodies try to run in separate directions. This means that most of them are owned by farmers, and are farmed for their wool, meat and milk. Although they are not particularly hostile or dangerous, breeds with horns can usually pack a punch if one gets too close and it feels threatened. Variants '''Breeds There are many different breeds of caoraich, all bred for a different purpose, and descended from a pre-war breed of sheep. Usually, caoraich farmers try to keep breeds as pure-bred as possible. The list of all known breeds is as follows: Black Welsh Mountain The Black Welsh Mountain Caoraich is a smaller breed, usually farmed for it's thick, black wool, which is ideal for winter clothing. although the ewes (females) have no horns, the rams (males) do. It is descended form the sheep breed of the same name. ' Bluefaced Leicester' Descended from the pre-war breed of the same name, the Bluefaced Leicester is useful for both medium-thickness wool, and good quality meat. Herdwick Herdwicks, once again, their name originating from the pre-war breed, are famed for very high quality wool, which can sell for hundreds of caps. They are also a hardier breed than most, enduring worse weather with ease. White Midlands The White Midlands originates from the British Milk sheep, and is, as the name of the original breed would suggest, farmed for its milk, which is commonly made into cheese, or bottled, at Russell Square by the Royal Order. MORE BREEDS TO BE ADDED..... Types Caoraich Ewe The female of the Caoraich, the ewe is essential for bearing lambs and making milk. Caoraich Ram Male Caoraiches are more usually used for meat and wool production. Also, their semen is often kept by farmers for breeding, and can also be sold for a relatively large amount of caps. Caoraich Lamb Lambs, although giving a farmer no produce whatsoever (as they are too young for good meat or long wool, cannot make milk, or grow horns), are, of course, essential for breeding new caoraiches. Locations * The London Wasteland Trivia * "Caoraich" is Gaelic for, "Sheep", suggesting that whoever named them was of Scottish descent. * Due to their bizarre mutated physique, caoraiches cannot mate as normal sheep do, and so must be artificially inseminated. * Their have been accounts which suggest that glowing caoraiches exist, similarly to glowing ones. Presumably, they would only be farmed and eaten by ghouls and cruorhomines, who would not be affected by the intense radiation levels. Category:Creatures Category:Iggylord's Canon